


Zazzerpan The Wizzend's Ecclisia Magicae

by RoxyPop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Deepthroating, Extremely Convoluted Settings Created For The Purpose Of Smut, F/F, Impact Play, Its Fiction Dont Worry About It Too Much, Magic, Masochism, Oral Sex, Poorly negotiated BDSM, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Tentacles, Trans Kanaya, Vampires, Wizards, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: At an ancient university for the magically inclined, a student of renown and a vampire of old grapple with communication. And then they bone. Because vampires and wizards are horny motherfuckers.





	Zazzerpan The Wizzend's Ecclisia Magicae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeddedbyGlamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeddedbyGlamour/gifts).

> disclaimer: i dont actually know very much about universities OR biology, i just wanted to write flighty academic wizard broads. enjoy!

Kanaya wonders sometimes if Rose realizes just how transparent she is. Her metaphorical silver tongue spouts naught but witty retorts and nigh-poetic discourse; she obfuscates her true desires and emotions almost as if sincerity is a cardinal sin under whatever odd Lovecraftian religion she follows. Whatever the cause, be it an eldritch pact, anxiety or the simple desire to see people squirm, Kanaya sees past it like the facade it is.

Admittedly, Kanaya has a few advantages over the typical layperson. For one, she has observed Rose from afar for years. She has watched her habits, her odd way of conducting herself. She keeps notes, for what kind of Vampire would she be if she was not fastidious and careful with her observations of humanity throughout the ages.

Her vampirism itself is also an advantage. Each time they speak, Kanaya can smell the hormones pumping through her body. She knows exactly what goes on in every vein, every vessel, each time she speaks to Rose.

Adrenaline--nervousness, fear. Rose obviously wants to impress Kanaya, to get the upper hand and show herself a worthy adversary. What she doesn’t know is that ambition tends to bely something darker--a fear of loss.

Endorphins--excitement, eagerness, giddiness. Rose (and Kanaya, for that matter) always looks forward to their meetings, however fleeting or immaterial they turn out to be.

Oxytocin--affection, satisfaction, even... lust. Kanaya is always certain to disregard this one as quickly as possible. She knows that she is reading too much into these things. Rose, for all her dark inclinations, obviously has no interest, carnal or otherwise, in Kanaya. Such a proposition is utterly preposterous.

Vampires do not have such a wide range of possible states. What emotions vampires are able to feel are the result of whatever hormones they have picked up from their feeding. Otherwise there two states for such creatures of the night: passive and frenzied. A passive vampire is a cold creature, academic, detached from their surroundings. Vampires rarely take more than a moderate interest in any pursuits beyond those aimed at protecting and prolonging their own existence, with few historical exceptions. A frenzied vampire is a danger to everyone around her--she is caught in the throes of the terrible bloodlust that accompanies their privileged existence. Most vampires endeavor never to enter this state, save for those vampires with as little regard for their own lives as others'. Frenzy is not anger; it is not so deep an emotion as anger. It is more akin to hunger, but it, like everything about vampires, is exaggerated to a supernatural degree.

This leaves Kanaya fascinated with humans. It has been so long since she felt such emotions. The memory of them is faint in her mind, like a memory from childhood, if concepts such as that were relevant to her anymore. Her fascination is aimed particularly at Rose Lalonde, of late--why, when one has the privilege to experience such a wide range of possible emotional states, would one expend so much effort to conceal them? This strange sense of shame baffles Kanaya. Rose's sister is nothing like this--Roxy is bubbly, expressive, excitable. She wears her heart on her sleeve, always presenting herself as a shining beam of positivity to the world around her. It is a refreshing departure from the demeanor of most of the curmudgeonly old wizards, warlocks, and sorcerers of their university, but as Roxy's pursuits were more alchemical in nature than she or Rose's, they were rarely in the same wing of the academy.

Truly it is pure coincidence that she spends nearly as much time with Rose as she does. Rose is a pursuer of arcane and eldritch studies, working on reaching the status of Grand Master for her studies of elder gods and their influences on fate. It is truly fascinating work, but it's far from the healing and battle magic that Kanaya has reached her tenure teaching and researching. They are certainly closeby, but it is a mystery to Kanaya why she so often she finds Rose in the halls, as if she is waiting for Kanaya to arrive. Such a curious human.

One day she asks. She does not get an answer as she had hoped, but nothing is ever so easy with Rose.

"Miss Lalonde, if it is not imprudent of me to ask, I find it somewhat suspect that I continue meeting you with such frequency."

"I certainly have no idea what you mean, Professor Maryam. Sometimes two people are simply drawn together; such is the ever winding threads of fate." A dodge, and one that allows her to bring up her work. Very sly. Her black painted lips are curled into a smug grin, as if she has just made a winning move in chess. Kanaya has never been especially fond of that game.

She makes a mental note to pay less attention to the color of Rose's lips.

"Something you are an expert in, I am to believe. Are you implying that we are somehow fated to be together?"

"I would not be so presumptuous, but I'm certainly not discounting the idea. We have been getting quite close as of late, have we not?"

"Would you describe our relationship as close, Miss Lalonde?" This is genuinely intriguing to Kanaya. She has no gauge for closeness. She has spent much of her break time in Rose's company, and they certainly have come to know each other well in the years that Rose has been studying and researching here. She would consider herself closer to Rose than many of her colleagues, but nothing more than colleagues. To say otherwise would be presumptuous, surely. As much as Kanaya would love to deepen their relationship, Rose has shown no interest in such a progression.

"Would you?"

Ever the trickster, Rose turns the question on Kanaya. Kanaya smells her anxiety on the air. It is a sour smell, not entirely unpleasant but far from comforting.

"I would describe our relationship as professional and friendly, were I to be pressed for specificity."

This is a lie, but it is the lie that Kanaya tells herself more than she tells any other. To say otherwise would be presumptuous, and Kanaya does not wish to risk offending Rose with her assumptions.

The anxiety disappears and becomes... something that Kanaya cannot place. It is not an emotion she has sensed from Rose before. It is bitter, like harsh alcohol, burning her nose and throat.

"You are a very specific woman," she replies curtly.

The rest of her break is spent in silence, and then Rose is gone.

***

Kanaya's thoughts on Rose's transparency have changed. She has fallen victim to Rose's obfuscatory ways. This intrigues her just as much, despite the anxiety it induces--the woman is a mystery, and Kanaya has spent her life unraveling mysteries. Just never one quite so... personal before.

It is several weeks before Kanaya sees Rose again. She actually goes out of her way just to make it happen. Despite her nervousness regarding her colleague, she is desperate to see her again. Rose’s presence has grown to be a treasured fixture in Kanaya’s life. The woman keeps her on her toes, provides some much needed stimulation that makes everyday a more unique experience.

Kanaya needs Rose in a way that makes her atrophied stomach twist and turn. It is a very strange sensation, and one that she desperately wishes to explore further.

They meet in the halls, near the lab where Rose does much of her work.

“Oh! Miss Lalonde, how fortuitous to find you-”

“Kanaya, I pass through this exact hallway every day on my way out of the university. Your subtlety could use work.”

If Kanaya had blood of her own, her brown cheeks would be flushed even darker. “Yes, well. I simply wanted to see you.”

“As professionals, yes? Or perhaps as  _ friends. _ ” The way she says friends makes Kanaya’s skin crawl, as if it is a terrible thing to be. Kanaya had thought she was being polite--yet again Rose is a mystery. “What do you want?”

“Er… Perhaps it was nothing. I suppose I will take my leave.”

And she does, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

***

After some consideration, Kanaya decides she needs to do some investigating. To unravel any mystery, all possible sources of information must be exhausted, and there is one source of information on Rose Lalonde head and shoulders above any other: Roxy.

The day after her confrontation with Rose, Kanaya searches for the elder Lalonde sister in the alchemistry wing of the academy. She is able to find her with little difficulty, preparing a concoction that Kanaya cannot quite decide the color of, as if she is looking at nothing at all.

“Hello, Miss Lalonde,” she offers somewhat loudly, hoping to catch her attention without startling her. It doesn’t work.

She jumps and nearly drops her flask, clutching her chest and setting her experiment aside. She giggles a little as she turns to Kanaya. “Oh, my god, it’s Kanaya, LMAO. I love ya girl, but you can’t sneak up on me like that! I coulda evaporated this whole room into the aether!” She says it as if it is a joke, but Kanaya has little doubt that what she says is entirely true. “So what brings a sexy vampire cougar like yourself all the way to my lab?”

Kanaya feels her cold, dead heart skip a bit. She swallows nervously and coughs. “Well, extravagant descriptors aside, I am here to talk to you about Rose.”

“Oh, yeah! How you two lovebirds been doin’?”

Kanaya feels as though she has uncovered only more questions. “Excuse me?”

“You and Rose! Or is that not official yet? I assumed you two were a thing by now,” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“As far as I am aware Rose and I have never been a ‘thing,’ and I am hesitant to believe she would ever agree to such a dalliance with a vampire 30 times her age. I- As far as I know, we have only ever been friends, though I am not certain if she even wants to be that anymore.”

“Oh, no. Ohhhhh, no no no,” Roxy groans, her face in her hands. “Oh, baby. How are you so old and so fuckin’ dumb. No offense.”

“Some taken, but I will forgive you if you explain yourself.”

“Rose has the  _ hella  _ hots for you, my gal. She has for years! Hell, you used to be all she fuckin’ talked about, when she wasn’t talkin’ about her magic.”

The revelation is like a punch to Kanaya’s largely empty gut. “Excuse me?”

“She thinks you’re hot! She’s super duper into you. She hasn’t said nothin’?” Roxy looks at least as confused as Kanaya feels.

Kanaya thinks back to their conversations. She had taken much of what Rose said at face value, but knowing what she does about Rose, doing so was incredibly foolish. Every word she says is layered with subtle, secondary meanings, or perhaps sometimes not so subtle. Everything suddenly makes sense.

“Oh. Oh, my.”

“Everything okay, babe?”

“No, everything certainly is not, but perhaps I can make it so. Please excuse me.” with that, she rushes out of Roxy’s office, only to realize she has no idea where Rose is. She returns somewhat sheepishly.

“Do you happen to know where-”

“In her office, probably pouting, LOL.”

“Thank you.”

***

Kanaya does not find Rose in her office. In fact, she cannot find Rose anywhere in the Arcane and Eldritch studies wing. After nearly half an hour of searching, she realizes she must give up. She has a class to teach soon, and Rose is seemingly nowhere to be found.

The walk back to her wing is slow and somewhat miserable. She feels as if she may never get the opportunity to set things right with her apparently mutual crush. She feels as if there is a weight on her shoulders, right up until she rounds the final corner towards her lecture hall and her insides flutter.

Rose is standing there in front of the door, looking at least as nervous as Kanaya feels. She sees her and immediately straightens up, coming to her full height of just over five feet. Kanaya offers a nervous smile, and Rose’s stance relaxes a bit.

Kanaya towers over Rose, but in this moment, she feels so immeasurably small. She takes a deep breath. She has faced down countless monsters on countless battlefields in her many lifetimes, she has defended her life and those of others against all manner of hellish beast and brute, and yet the upcoming conversation fills her with a fear beyond measure.

“Good afternoon, Miss Maryam. I hope I’m not keeping you but I did have something I wished to-”

“I also, had something that I wanted to discuss,” Kanaya interrupts, speaking in her careful measured way she always does, but with a hint of a tremor in her voice.

“With all due respect, I fear there may have been a misunderstanding between us and I wanted to make it clear that I want to continue our friendship, I merely misinterpreted-”

“No, no, I believe I was the one who misinterpreted. I can only imagine the turmoil you have experienced over the past week, I am truly sorry-”

“Sorry? Sorry for- okay, this is getting absurd. We need to stop interrupting each other and discuss this like adults.”

Kanaya fears she may have misunderstood yet again. Her eyes are wide, hands wringing behind her back. “Alright. I suppose you may go first,” she murmurs.

“Well, as I said, I fear I may have misjudged our interactions. I believe I mistook your friendliness as reciprocation for feelings that were not present. I reacted… Poorly, to say the least, and I wished to apologize.”

“Perhaps I should have gone first. I don’t believe you misinterpreted my friendliness at all--I believe I simply misjudged your intent. I was under the impression you would not wish to be more than friends with a woman as old and boring as I-”

“Boring? Hardly. I have greatly enjoyed our conversations, especially about literature.”

“Oh, dear, I was under the impression you found my taste in fiction banal.”

“I read every book that you recommended to me. I found them… fascinating.”

Kanaya’s eyes are wide again. She notices that Rose’s expression has changed from apologetic to… Almost excited, as much as Rose ever truly seems excited. “E-every book?” Kanaya is not a woman who stutters, but in this moment her stomach is twisted into a knot and she feels as though she is going to swallow her tongue. “Even-

“Yes, even the saucier ones.” Rose winks. “I found them positively titillating.” The way Rose’s voice dips low and breathy as she utters those final words sends a shudder right down Kanaya’s spine. She hasn’t felt this way in so long--she isn’t quite frenzied, but she is  _ very _ thirsty. She licks her lips.

“Would you be interested in perhaps showing me just how titillating you found them?”

“I would love nothing more, but I believe you still have a class to teach.”

Kanaya clenches her jaw and considers. “I will cancel it. I have far more, er, pressing matters to attend to.” Pressing is perhaps more apt than she intends, considering the situation currently growing beneath her skirt. Her imagination is running wild, and Rose’s smirk only serves to encourage it.

And with that, Rose takes Kanaya’s hand and leads her through the halls. They are quiet and careful to avoid any crowded areas--neither of them wants the whole university to be talking, but they cannot wait a moment longer to reach the teleportation circle. Once there, giggling like schoolgirls keeping a secret, Kanaya utters the name of her old family estate, ancient and upkept by her alone. The two are whisked away--the world dissolves around them, whirling in spirals beneath and above, tousling their hair as they lean together.

Their lips meet as Kanaya’s chambers appear around them. So concerned with their kiss are they that they almost don’t even notice.

Rose is a passionate, almost violent kisser. She deepens their union in leaps and bounds, and before Kanaya can catch up she tastes Rose’s tongue on hers. It tastes dark, slightly bitter, slightly sweet, like an oversteeped tea. And then Rose’s teeth are catching at her lips, worrying at the plush skin, running her tongue across it and drawing a moan from Kanaya’s throat.

In a moment of particular heat, Rose’s tongue extends past Kanaya’s lips once more, and immediately finds her fangs. Kanaya realizes now that the passion of the moment has caused them to extend, sharp and deadly, hollow and ready to inject venom into an unsuspecting victim. She can feel the frenzy building in her blood, boiling just beneath the surface. Rose seems to want it, she seems to crave it.

In an instant, flavor explodes in Kanaya’s mouth. She tastes delicious, iron blood, life sustaining ambrosia that coats her tongue and trickles down her throat like liquid gold. A primal growl rises from her chest. It takes her a moment to understand what happened--Rose cut her tongue on Kanaya’s fangs intentionally. She wanted to bait her into a frenzy, to get that rise of vampiric bloodlust out of her. Kanaya pulls away from the kiss, her eyes wide and pupils blown out.

“You do not understand what you’ve done, little mortal,” she whispers in her lilting accent. Rose only smirks in response, and Kanaya is overcome. Her cock is throbbing beneath her skirt, rattling the bars of its cotton prison, eager for release. In an instant, her blinding speed carries the pair of women to Kanaya’s bed, Kanaya’s claws digging into Rose’s wrists with her spread out beneath her, all soft curves and rippling fabrics. She still has that infuriating smirk on her lips. Her plush, luscious, black painted lips, with a touch of green smeared around the edges where Kanaya’s own makeup has rubbed off. “It is unwise to tease a vampire…”

“Fortunate that wisdom isn’t my casting stat, then. I weave the threads of reality with my charisma and intellect. My willpower is incomparable, and a thirsty vampire will not scare me now matter how she tries.” Rose is smirking the whole time she speaks, her breath hot and still tinged with the smell of her blood. Kanaya inhales and shudders. She can smell the hormonal cocktail pumping through her veins, flushing her tan skin, engorging the soft, slick lips between her legs, forcing her pulse to pump faster, faster, faster.

Before Kanaya realizes it, the taste of blood is on her tongue again, and a shrieking cry fills the room. She understands after a moment that it is Rose, letting out a wailing moan of pain and pleasure as Kanaya’s fangs sink into her neck. Kanaya lets out a feral snarl, dragging her tongue across the new wound, lapping up her blood.

Rose speaks again. Kanaya doesn’t understand how she has the presence of mind to form words, let alone coherent sentences. “I-ha, I see that the legends of vampire bites being pleasurable for the victim hold up in practice,” she pants out, occasionally interrupted by sharp breaths and moans. It has been millennia since Kanaya has experienced it, but she remembers so clearly how it feels to be bitten. The heat fills the victim, spreading from the bite under one’s skin like fire, filling them until they are utterly full and pliant. It is a magnificent sensation, and one she almost envies Rose for. The taste of her blood is so worth it that she only feels overwhelming ecstasy as it fills her atrophied stomach.

She pulls away after a moment, blood dripping from her lips and down Rose’s skin, soaking into the red sheets beneath her. Kanaya feels a bit of a chill and realizes she’s naked, her cock pulsing and dripping right against Rose’s thigh. Rose is, too, soft breasts spilling out to the sides, a light coating of fuzz trailing down her stomach and right between her legs. Kanaya’s gaze returns to Rose’s face and finds that same smirk, made just a bit breathless.

“It is very prudent to be a wizard in times like these. Clothes are an inconvenient reality that we no longer have to contend with.” She leans up and kisses Kanaya again, and it is soft, gentle, despite the teeth digging into her skin. It is a kiss that embodies Rose’s affection, and when she pulls away Kanaya is breathless.

“You are the most attractive woman I believe I have ever met, in more ways than I am capable of quantifying at the present moment,” she wishes she could say. She is far too gone for mere words though. She will simply have to show Rose. She lunges forward again--only to find herself bound. She hisses and snarls, tugging at the strange ropes that appear to have very suddenly wound around her arms and middle.

“As beautiful as you are like this, darling, I like to have a bit more control in situations like these,” Rose utters, running her fingers along Kanaya’s sharp jawline, drawing a shudder from the frenzied woman as she snaps at her. “Tut, tut. I’ve only employed a bit of help from my friends to bolster my abilities. Us mortals must make do, after all.”

Kanaya is pulled up onto her knees, stretched out upright with each of her limbs immobilized. One rope--no, not rope, these are tentacles, inky black arms that seem not to have an origin point, twisting through the fabric of space to splay Kanaya out for her newfound partner, even circling around Kanaya’s neck, though the threat of asphyxiation means nothing to an immortal vampire.

With a stomach full of blood, Kanaya’s frenzy is beginning to abate. She manages to form thoughts coherent enough to speak, if only for a moment. “I suppose it is too late to ask for you to be gentle,” she whispers, her voice barely above a breath of air.

“Perhaps cliche, but certainly not too late. That said, I have little intention of being gentle.” Rose moves forward on her knees. She is even further below Kanaya than usual, and if she moves much closer, she will be entirely out of Kanaya’s field of vision. The notion is somewhat exciting. “I know you were perhaps expecting me to be some breathless maiden, but I assure you I will show you just how wrong that notion is. I am going to utterly ruin you, my darling.”

Kanaya lets out a wheezing moan, her dick twitching between her legs. A drop of pre-ejaculate beads at the tip and falls onto the bed, Kanaya’s muscular thighs quivering on either side. She keeps herself clean shaven, for her own sake more than anything, and it adds an even more feminine aesthetic to her already womanly cock.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever felt the urge to describe a penis as beautiful before,” Rose muses, “but yours certainly fits the bill. I certainly wasn’t expecting it, but I am not going to complain.” She flashes a smile that reassures Kanaya that Rose thinks nothing of her transness, and while it has been a very long time since she felt that particular insecurity, the support makes her feel even more secure in her affection towards this woman.

Before she can respond, a tentacle creeps up the side of her face and wraps around her head. It flattens and covers her eyes, perfectly sealing them to light. Kanaya gasps, and just as she’s opened her mouth another rushes inside it. It doesn’t dip too deep just yet, simply laying against her tongue, slick and smooth, pulsing and waiting for Rose’s command.

“I hope you don’t mind if I have a little bit of fun with these. It’s not often I get the opportunity to use them like this.” Kanaya hears what she can only describe as a purr from her lover, and then the tendril in her mouth pushes deeper, teasing at the back of her throat. It moves back and forth, slowly, gently, despite Rose’s warning to the contrary. The taste is strange, salty, similar to how Rose’s mouth tasted.

She feels it dipping deeper into her throat each time it pushes inside. Her gag reflex is vestigial at this point--she has no reason for it, and the need to clear her throat or air passages is largely made irrelevant by her vampiric physiology--but still she begins to gag, letting out strangled little sounds as it begins to push its way down. It is long and thick, bigger around even than Kanaya’s dick, and far larger than is strictly comfortable to have plunging down her esophagus. Kanaya gags again as it pushes even deeper, the front of her neck visibly distended by its size.

She feels soft fingers brush against the bulge beneath her jaw, and lets out a little whimper. Her frenzy has faded at this point, but she still feels that aching, burning need inside of her, and each of Rose’s touches throws more fuel onto the fire.

“You look so pretty like this, my dear,” comes a whisper right into her ear. Rose’s tongue extends and traces along the shell of Kanaya’s ear, dancing along the sensitive skin. “I’m going to fill you so much.”

Kanaya feels a new pair of arms trace up her thighs until they reach her rump. The tentacles squeeze at her soft cheeks, bouncing each of them, presumably for Rose’s amusement, and then gently pull them apart. Kanaya’s dark pucker is exposed, a chill running up her spine as a new appendage approaches the sensitive skin.

“MMMF!” she cries out as it cracks against her skin. A wet slap fills the room, and again, and again, as another unseen pair of limbs begins to assault her backside with slaps. The pain does not faze Kanaya much--more than that, it is the surprise, the humiliation of being spanked while bound and blindfolded, that pulls moans and cries from her overstuffed lips.

Kanaya hears a giggle from beneath her, disarmingly high-pitched and sweet for how sinister it is. She feels something warm and wet against the tip of her cock. Her back arches and her hips thrust forward, drawing another desperate sound from her lips. She expects it to be another tentacle, but she realizes as more and more of the warmth envelopes her that this is no tentacle, but Rose’s own mouth. That knowledge sends her into fits. She trembles and whines around the tentacle in her throat, her hips jerking impotently as Rose slowly, agonizingly takes each inch of Kanaya past her lips.

Kanaya is a tall woman, and it is no surprise that her dick would be proportionately large as well, but Rose seems to be managing it with little issue. Kanaya is reminded of the tendril filling her own throat, and feels as though she understands how Rose procured these skills.

The warmth of Rose’s lips slides along Kanaya’s sensitive member while she struggles like a fly caught in a web. Rose begins to bob along, letting her tongue squirm and slide against the underside, running along each vein and wrinkle. It’s enough to drive Kanaya utterly mad, but even more maddenning is the how slow she seems intent on going. She will occasionally dip down, taking nearly all of Kanaya’s girth, but then she will retreat. She returns to suckling merely at the tip, or bobbing along only the first inch. The teasing combined with the sting of her ass as the tentacles continue to beat at it is enough to bring Kanaya to tears.

Kanaya mumbles desperately around her gag, rocking her hips desperately. Rose pulls off of her cock and pants for a moment, before grinning.

“Are you ready to cum, darling?”

Kanaya responds with even more fervent movements. As much as she loves this--and she does love this, every moment of being bound and used as if a plaything, reduced from her station of powerful vampire to a mere set of holes and cock--she is desperate for release, for relief. She needs it just as much as she needed Rose’s blood, she needs it as much as she has ever needed anything in her life.

“Good. I hope you’re ready.”

In an instant, Kanaya’s lower half is awash in sensations. The tentacles continue to abuse her sensitive rump, smacking and smacking at it, causing the dark skin to grow even darker under the harsh treatment. Meanwhile, the one that had previously only teased at her puckered hole immediately surges into her. Its surface seems to secrete its own lubricant, which eases its rather sudden passage right into Kanaya’s insides. It pushes deep, deep, deep, deeper than Kanaya has ever taken anything in her life. At the same, every single inch of her cock is enveloped in hot, slick, tightness. Kanaya cries out desperately, her cock throbbing inside Rose’s throat. Kanaya imagines in her head Rose with her throat bulged out as her own must surely be right now, and her peak rushes ever closer.

With barely even a moment to catch her breath, Kanaya is catapulted towards her orgasm. Rose begins to move, skillfully moving up and down her cock again and again. She keeps in rhythm with the tentacles in Kanaya’s holes, which have now begun to pound into her from both ends, spitroasting her and driving themselves as deep as they can reach into her sensitive body.

Kanaya feels overwhelmed. Each movement of any of the many bits of her lover pleasuring her is like heaven, but taken as a whole they are almost like torture, overtaking her entire mind with pure, blinding sensation. Were her mouth free, she has no doubt she would be screaming bloody murder, as even with a massive tentacle lodged in her throat, she is doing her level best. The pleasure is incessant, unrelenting, pushing her, pushing her, pushing her--

Kanaya’s vision goes white. She cries out as her cock releases wave after wave of hot, salty spunk. Convulsions wrack her body, every inch of her skin tingling and burning under the blinding light of her orgasm. Everything is slick, hot, tight, slick, hot, tight, hot, slick, blood and cum and sweat and light and dark, dark, dark, dark.

When she is once more coherent, she realizes that she is no longer upright. Instead, she is laying with her head on Rose’s lap, while she soothingly strokes at her short hair. Her throat and ass are empty, and her cock is soft and dribbling the last of its seed onto the bed.

“My goodness,” she wheezes, her throat a bit sore. She coughs, clearing it, and then lays her head back down.

“I do hope I didn’t go too far. I was… perhaps a bit over-eager. I have been dreaming of doing that for a  _ very _ long time.”

“Not at all. That said, I am not sure how soon I will be up for another session like that, if this is to become a regular occurrence.”

“It can be as regular as you like. Perhaps even in some official capacity,” Rose murmured, twisting her fingers through Kanaya’s hair. “Perhaps you might even call us…”

“Girlfriends?” Kanaya’s lips twisted into a smile. “It has been a very long time since I have even played at romance. But you are a very special woman. I believe I would love to make this into an official relationship.”

Rose offers a smile, one that, for the first time, communicates only sincerity and love. Kanaya stares at it in awe for a moment, until Rose looks away and coughs.

Ever the enigma, that woman, and yet so transparent.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: Just some good ol fluff smut with Rose and Kanaya... And some good old horrorterror-magic on Rose's part! Along with some minor vampirism blood drinking.  
i... may have gone a bit overboard with the setting and lead up. forgive me, i just got really into it all once i started and i couldnt stop myself. i hope you enjoy the smut all the same!


End file.
